


Downtime

by lynne_monstr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Almost a drabble, Community: comment_fic, Fighting As Foreplay, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting and hair pulling works just as well for flirting as it does for sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment fic for the prompt: Eliot/Quinn, hair
> 
> This was supposed to be 100 words but I didn't quite make it.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this because I want to expand it into something longer and pornier. But since that hadn't happened yet, I figured I'd throw it up here as a reminder of future writing goals.

A complex series of joint locks followed by a solid kick sends Quinn flying to the floor. Eliot follows him down, twisting an arm behind his back as a warning to keep still. When that doesn’t work, he grabs a fistful of blond hair just above the ponytail, fingers twisting in the soft strands until there’s no escape.

Finally, Quinn lets himself be pinned, back arched like a bow in Eliot’s grip. “Took you long enough,” he says, between breaths.

“Another go?” Eliot asks.

“Said I’d teach you one move. Now pay up.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Eliot says, and then has to hold back a groan as he grinds down on Quinn’s ass where he’s still straddling him on the floor.

When they both come, it’s with Eliot’s hand still fisted in his hair.


End file.
